


Number 10

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: high school popular kid/nerd au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 10

Josh is popular. He knows that.

He's quarterback on the school football team, plays drums like a madman, and has flocks of friends. His best friend is a gorgeous girl who speaks multiple languages fluently and is the cheer captain. He has straight A's and a string of ex-girlfriends.

So he can't quite figure out why he can't stop staring at Tyler Joseph.

"D-do you, um, need something?"

Josh snaps out of it and realizes that Tyler noticed him staring.

"No. Sorry," he says, trying not to blush as he backs away.

Josh can't stop thinking about Tyler Joseph. Tyler Joseph and his stupid glasses. Tyler Joseph and his stupid ukulele that he carries around. Tyler Joseph and his stupid, floofy hair. Tyler Joseph and his stupid, adorable laugh. Tyler Joseph and his stupid penchant for oversized books. Tyler Joseph and his stupid-

"Joshua!"

Josh blinks. "Debby?"

"Where are you?" she says, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Josh shrugs, pushing her hand away. "Stop that."

"I know that face," Debby says, clapping her hands together. "You, my friend, have a crush."

"What?" Josh splutters. "Wha- no!"

Debby raises an eyebrow. "So, who is it?" She taps her chin. "Is she a cheerleader? Please don't say she's a cheerleader. They always quit after you break up with them, and I'm running out of girls."

"Not a cheerleader," Josh mumbles.

"Oh, good," Debby says. "So. Who is it?"

Josh shrugs. "Someone. I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Joshie," Debby pleads, batting her eyelashes.

"I said no, Debby!" Josh snaps a bit louder than he intended to. Several people stop and look at them. "Sorry."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy-Pants," Debby says, raising her hands as surrender. "I'll be in the library."

Josh sighs, kicking a locker as she walks away. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tyler Joseph jump in surprise.

"Look," he says, stalking over.

Tyler squeaks. "I don't have any money!" he blurts.

Josh pauses. "What?"

"S-someone else t-took it," Tyler stutters, clutching his book to his chest. "I- I'm sorry."

Josh narrows his eyes. "Who?" He shakes his head. "Never mind. Anyways, do you want to go out with me?"

"W-what?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Josh repeats.

"What?"

Josh sighs. "You heard me," he says, hoping Tyler will hurry up and say yes before he loses his bravado.

"You- you're joking, right?" Tyler says, eyes darting around.

Josh frowns. "Why would I be joking?"

"Like, it's for a dare, right?" Tyler says. "Like, you're dared to ask me out and when I say yes everyone comes out and laughs at me?"

Josh narrows his eyes. "That's not funny. Who's done that to you?"

"Chloe Durkin," Tyler says. "Rachel Grant. Jessica Tate. Kendall Payne. Clark Roberts. Olivia Smith. Luke Jameson. Tricia Williams. Diana-"

Josh sighs, grabbing Tyler's face and kissing him. Tyler makes a muffled noise of surprise, but doesn't pull back.

"There," Josh says. "I'm not playing some stupid middle school prank on you. Will you go out with me?"

Tyler's mouth opens and closes, kind of like a fish's.

Great. Josh just asked out fish-boy.

"...okay," Tyler says.

"Fantastic," Josh says with surprisingly little sarcasm. He leans in to kiss Tyler again, except Tyler reaches out for his... something, maybe his face or shoulders, Josh isn't sure, and drops his book.

"Ow!" Josh yelps as it lands on his foot.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tyler says, flailing his arms. "I'm so sorry!" He bends down to go pick up the book, but Josh grabs his shirt and pulls him up.

"I didn't know you were gay," is all Tyler can say, his eyes wide and glasses askew.

"Neither did I," Josh says. "I guess that's why I kept breaking up with my girlfriends." And with that, he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
